


ówò;;;

by coldioc



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cock Vore, Furry, M/M, Masturbation, Micro, Multi, OC, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Oviposition, Shrinking, Sounding, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, magical potions, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldioc/pseuds/coldioc
Summary: Blink has some fun with Xed when Soba appears





	ówò;;;

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written basically any of the content I included in this fic, and it's also one of the only 3 fics I've written within the past almost two years ((used to write a lot more frequently, but I got out of it and need to get back into doing it again!)) So if anybody has any sort of critiques or tips or anything feel free to let me know! TYSM
> 
> The OCs Blink and Xed belong to myself. Soba belongs to my partner, MICROWBIRD.  
> If you're interested in the characters, you can find them here:  
> [Blink: he/they](https://toyhou.se/3478494.blink)  
> [Soba: he/they](https://toyhou.se/3621878.soba)  
> [Xed: he](https://toyhou.se/3725284.xed)  
> Also I had literally no idea what to title this so yknow

Blink pushed the last two tentacles inside with their index finger, letting out a soft moan as the movement picked up within them. A dark inky substance trickled down their hand and cock, but they paid it no mind as they grabbed just over the squirming lump and began to stroke.  
They pushed Xed in deeper as they stroked themself, feeling his tentacles slowly spread out and fill up their entire shaft in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure Blink’s hand put on his body and find the way out. Feeling him wriggling closer to the opening, Blink placed a finger over the tip of their penis to avoid him escaping before they were done.  


It didn’t take long before they knew they were close to cumming. The sensation of someone filling up their penis so completely was beyond amazing and was bringing them to their climax much quicker than they had anticipated. Before long they found themself biting their lip and letting out a long, pleasured whine as cum mixed with the inky black liquid spilled out over their hands and dripped onto the sheets below them.  


Blink flopped backwards in their bed, breathing heavily after the experience and momentarily forgetting about the person still inside them. That is, until they felt him start sliding farther into their penis. They sat back up, surprised by the sensation of him sinking deeper inside. They had expected him to come out as soon as they unblocked the opening, but he either had gotten disoriented during the whole situation, or he had some other plans in mind. Whichever was the case, Blink didn’t know, but their cock quickly hardened once again. They tried yet failed to stifle a moan as Xed slipped from their penis and into the tube that connected to their balls. 

  


Soba swore he heard something coming from the bedroom. Curious and without a second thought he opened the door, unsurprised to see Blink sitting on the bed, mostly naked and with an erection.  
Blink let out a startled yelp and instinctively tried to cover themself as the bedroom door swung open, then relaxed immediately after realizing who it was.  


Soba leaned against the doorway and greeted them with, “So, you’re having fun without me? Mind if I join?”  


Blink nodded, but their response was interrupted by an attempt to stifle a moan that resulted in them only blushing in response.  


Soba was confused by this as Blink’s hands were nowhere near themself at the moment, until he spotted what appeared to be some sort of movement coming from within their balls.  


Soba pushed the door shut behind him and closed the gap between himself and Blink, kneeling in front of them at the end of the bed. At this distance it was easy to confirm that something- or someone- was inside, and they were moving around quite a lot. Despite the black ink dripped over the bed which made the answer obvious, he cupped their balls in his hands and asked, “So, who’ve you got in there?”  


Before they could answer he licked up the shaft of their penis, and he was hit with the salty taste of sweat and cum mixed with the sweet flavour of the Xed’s ink. He took their cock into his mouth, leisurely licking up all the mess that had been left on him.  


Blink managed to mumble out a simple, “You know,” to which Soba responded by humming an mmhmm against his cock.  
Soba prodded at the opening of Blink’s penis with his tongue, easily slipping it inside the already slick and prepared hole. He lapped up the remaining cum and ink that had been inside the shaft and twirled his tongue around inside, purring in response to the soft moans Blink kept giving him.  


He twisted his tongue in farther, knowing he was now going past their penis and making his way to where Xed was already inside their balls. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blink’s hands, which had been clutched to the bedsheets, raise up to grip the fur at the back of his head. They tugged at his fur as he reached their balls, prodding at Xed who wriggled more in response to the sudden intruder to his environment.  


Soba spent a few moments lapping at Xed, who seemed to be making some sort of attempt to wrestle with his tongue. He pulled his tongue out before Xed could manage to get a proper hold on him, sliding it all the way back out.  


Blink let out a whine at the loss of sensation, panting, “Soba, I was close...”  


Soba smirked, “I know, that’s why I stopped.”  


Blink huffed as Soba stood up, walking to one of the shelves on their walls and looking through an array of bottles with colourful liquids inside. He found the one he was looking for pretty quickly, grabbing it and walking back to where Blink was left on the bed. They immediately perked back up once they realized what he had.  
He stripped himself of his clothes, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor behind himself. Once he was completely naked he sat on the bed next to Blink and took a swig from the bottle, making sure to put the cap back on it before he swallowed the thick liquid that was inside. Just moments after drinking the potion his perspective began to shift. Everything around him seemed to grow gigantic, but in reality he had shrunk down to only a couple of inches tall within mere seconds. Once he stopped shrinking Blink picked him up and brought him close to themself, gently holding him to make sure he didn’t fall off as he was being moved. The journey stopped just next to their cock and they released their grip, allowing Soba to stand freely on their hand.  


Walking to the edge of their hand, he didn’t waste any time as he inserted one arm and then the other into the slit of Blink’s penis. He felt Blink’s hand raise a bit underneath him, giving him better footing as he pressed himself further inside. Once he got his shoulders in Blink picked up his lower body, pushing him in deeper. Soba squirmed farther inside, the slick tube and gravity both helping to make his journey quick and easy. Before long his feet joined the rest of him inside and the mix of saliva, precum, and ink coated him in head to toe.  


He heard Blink moan as he worked his way farther inside, eagerly making his way to his destination. He traveled along the long tube and eventually felt his hands push their way into a more open area and knew he’d arrived. The second his hands reached the opening a tentacle found them, and before he could react it had wrapped itself around him and yanked him into the opening with him.  


Xed immediately had them pinned, one of his large tentacles wrapped around each of their limbs. In the complete darkness neither of them could entirely tell what was going on, but Soba could feel Xed’s inky tentacles rubbing inquisitively across their body.  


Soba greeted him with a, “Hey there, Xed-” but was quickly cut off by a tentacle being shoved into their mouth. They felt him prodding around their teeth and momentarily played with their tongue before he shoved his tendril down farther, their neck expanding to take in the width of Xed’s limb. It reached into their gut and Soba felt their stomach distend with the writhing tentacle inside.  


The tentacles around their legs slowly pulled them apart, and a third rubbed its way across their lips while a fourth poked tentatively at their behind. The one at the front doubled back and pushed its way into their vagina just as the one in the back entered. Soba whined needily around the obtrusion in their mouth as both tentacles pushed in as far as they could, filling them up from every possible angle.  
Suddenly a lump in one of Xed’s tentacles reached their mouth, and they opened it as wide as it could go to get it in. They gulped it down as best as they could and could feel as it traveled down their throat and into their stomach. Seconds after more came, and then the tentacles in their vagina and ass also began to swell as Xed’s eggs entered them.  


More tentacles slid across their skin, playing with their fur idly as Xed pumped them full of eggs. They moaned as another tentacle went lower and began rubbing circles around their clit. As the eggs began to fill them up even faster their body distended further to make room for them all.  


In the pitch blackness they heard the moans and murmured pleasures of Blink and Xed, and also themself. Their senses were filled with the sweet taste and slick feel of Xed’s inky tentacles in their mouth, sliding across their fur and filling them up. The stickiness that was a mix of cum, ink and saliva was absolutely everywhere. Their skin felt tight as tentacles and eggs filled them to their capacity, and the tendrils running across them sparked pleasure absolutely everywhere.  


Their toes curled and they moaned loudly around the tentacle as they came hard, falling limp after the experience and exertion on their body. Soba felt Xed slide his tentacles out of them after they came and, now with their airway completely free, they panted as he pulled them close and allowing them to get comfortable.  


Soba closed their eyes as he felt him stroke across their stomach, and was soon lulled into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, consider supporting me with:  
> [Commissions](https://coldioc.weebly.com/) || [SFW Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/coldioc) || [OC & NSFW Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/coldioc2) || [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/coldioc)  
> Or follow me on my [other social medias](https://coldioc.weebly.com/) where I post art and such!
> 
> Thank you so much for viewing! Hope you enjoyed! <3  
> ~cold*-


End file.
